The invention relates more particularly to an air cleaner in which a cylindrical filter element unit is contained in a cylindrical casing body, which element unit has its inner passage connected to a passage cylinder from which cleaned air is introduced to the carbureter.
The present invention has for its object to provide an air cleaner with a soundproof structure in which a passage chamber communicates with air inlets and with a unit chamber containing said filter element unit.